cversefandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
Succubus A true devil, whether it be on the field of battle or in the deep cave, where the single Succubus/Incubus NPC village lies in wait of only the most daring or most foolish of adventurers. Succubus Rewards: 450 credits Drops: Every 3 Kills a player can receive a Tameable: Yes Lady Fiore (Field Boss) Rewards: 725 credits Drops: Every 2 kills a player can receive a , and every kill a player can receive a Tameable: No Queen Nosveral (Ruins Boss) Rewards: 1000 credits Drops: Every kill a player can receive a Tameable: No During the development of the game, both Succubi and Incubuses (apparently "Incubi" isn't a word. Go figure) were considered for implementation and prototypes were deployed during the &very& early closed beta. Few remember what they were like, other than very sexual in orientation and interaction, which shouldn't come as a surprise considering their roles. The succubi, however, were more of a terror then the incubuses because of how dangerous they could be. They have the ability to cloak themselves as a normal player, much like incubuses, but they will attack, while the former simply will observe for the right time to attack when back to normal. This means that paranoid adventurers went around player killing needlessly, thinking everyone was a succubus who wanted their soul, which was another myth floating around during development. Needless to say, many of these rumors could of been severely exaggerated, one adventurer going so far as to claim a whole gang of succubi had attacked him and reverse gang-banged him. He claims that he couldn't feel anything below his midsection for a week, in real life. Due to this, and evidence that it did in fact take place, succubi and incubuses were scrapped from the game. However, during the Augmented Reality patch, they were re-released at full force. Why? Because it would make everything better, especially when the effects would be the real deal. It was too appealing for the developers of the Augmented Reality patch to forgo sneaking into the game, and it's been confirmed that they will stay. While succubi in and of themselves are dangerous enough, there is one in particular, the field boss Lady Fiore. Rumored to be the mean spirit of a bugged AI turned into a field boss after some non-bugged fixes, Lady Fiore is one of the most deadly foes in the game, rivaled only by the ruins boss Queen Nosveral and of course almost all of the dragons in the game. One of her drops, the , is considered to be potentially the only way to sure-fire guarantee the taming of another player if the player in question is not of the beast tamer class., and the is a stunning cosmetic item that is rumored to have a latent elemental power of recovery, but this is simply rumored. And then there's the queen of all succubi in the game, Queen Nosveral. Incredibly dangerous, incredibly attractive, a single moan is enough to send unprepared men falling to their knees before her. Not for the faint of heart, but she is the one who can drop the ultimate weapon for the Berserker class, the . This makes her an incredibly dangerous foe, but one of much desire to take down. Succubus1.jpg Succubus2.jpg Succubus3.jpg